This invention generally pertains to a multilevel interconnect transfer process. Generally, in manufacturing multichip modules and the like, it is desirable that the number of shorts and opens be reduced as far as possible. When the number of shorts and opens in interconnect lines are reduced, a much higher yield may be obtained. This invention is to be used in multichip modules and the like. A typical module of this type is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630.096, entitled "High Density IC Module Assembly", issued Dec. 16, 1986. It should be understood, however, that this invention may be used in accordance with other types of multichip modules. In the prior art, interconnect lines generally were processed direcly onto a multichip module. Due to a lack of planarity on the module surface and other mitigating circumstances, a large number of shorts and opens occurred thereby decreasing the obtainable yield. Additionally, the entire module was subjected to an extremely high number of processing steps at high temperatures. These and other processing steps are no longer necessary with the present invention and therefore there is less chance for breakage.